"Death" Shadora
"People dont mind when a sexy lady comes to take their soul" ''- Shadora '' Shadora is a minor character appearing in the YoVille story. She is a female "Death", the first and only of her kind. She is Sephiroth's close friend and ally. 'Story' Early Life She doesn't remember a lot of her past. She remembers she was once human but it all seems like a dream to her. Once she died as a human under unknown circumstances, she was remade after very powerful forces to serve her position as the first female Death. When she was alive she was Princess Malea's aunt and still keeps in contact with her, whether she accepts herself as royalty or not too is unknown. Despite not knowing, her twin sister was once Queen of the Vampires until she was murdered defending her Kingdom. Since then, Shadora tries to be there for the little family she has left. It is not known yet if she can have children and that often saddens her. Events in Roleplay Shadora first met Sephiroth in Rahmanus Gardens when Kuroi, leader of the KILLAs was sent to kill him, She was impressed how Sephiroth was able to handle himself in situations with immortals despite being mortal himself at the time and thus he was spared. They soon became close friends and she was often invited to the Palace for dinner and conversation. One day, Sephiroth requested to age 2 extra years onto his life so he could reclaim the Rahmanus throne sooner. Upon succeeding to do this Shadora and Sephiroth soon parted ways. 25 years later she once again was reunited with Sephiroth upon which they have returned to having parties and feasts together in the comfort of Rahmanus Palace. 'Appearance and Personality' Shadora has tanned skin and when she was human she was latina with dark hair and brown eyes She is a shape shifter but her actual weapons are a whip with spikes on it and small knives that are coated in her Death Venom, She also has a Bow. She is a weapon master but prefers her melee weapons such as sword and scythe. She is an independent woman but has family she cares for. She will hunt down anyone who tried to hurt her family, really close friends and her lover. She loves to be mischievous and play tricks. Her grin can be scary as she tries to not show her sharpened teeth that much, Despite this her grin can also be alluring and sexy. She is very confident and proud ofher amazing, seemingly perfect body. She can and isn't afraid to use that against her foes to lure them in then strike them down.She can be a lot of fun while with friends and joking. She can be very sexual sometimes due to her nature and line of work. 'Abilities' She is the first female Death which means she looks very alluring and beautiful to help souls pass to the other side. She has venom known as "Death Venom" that burns and stings badly as it melts the victims skin. It can also make them crazy. She is a Shape Shifter and loves to shift into new and different forms. Her favourite forms are her medium-sized dragon that is black with sleak,bright silver and shiny purple highlighted scales. Her Queen Cobra form ranges in size, from normal to gigantic used primarily swallow enemies whole. She likes her wolf and various dog forms. Because she is a shapeshifter she can mimic someones appearance and be an almost perfect duplicate, that also adds to her mischivious side as she plays tricks using this abilitiy. She can control darkness and Shadows and can turn into a shadow mist form of herself. When enraged, she goes out of control and has many unknown powers but she is afraid of this so she tries to control it. She has a dark crazy side that comes out and when it does her and eveything about her seem purple. Her clothes, her shadows, eyes, weapons, and shape shifting forms. Despite this she if often seen wearing a fully black attire when harvesting the souls of the dead. 'Trivia' *''Shadora is one of Sephiroth's earliest allies'' *''Sephiroth addresses her as "Lady Shadora"'' *''She is the first and only female death.'' *''Despite once being mortal, she is a shape shifter and death, both which are immortal classifications.''